Paranoia
by TearsofSouls
Summary: Short AltairxMalik one off. What two fellow assassins do once Altair has completed his assassination. Rated M because it has more sexual content than inappropriate language. Possible edits will be made.


Paranoia

Your resistance is failing. And the smug bastard knows it.

Barely just escaped with his life from the city bells that were continuously echoing around your small hidden bureau of Jerusalem, all the warning signs that the city was on high alert and that the other assassin was definitely on the wanted list but instead of the younger assassin reporting his confirmation on his elimination of…who was it again? God you can't even think; your thoughts are foggy and disorientated and since when did his hand start crawling up the inside of your jacket? To pin you firmly into the wall with a leg on the inside of yours with erotic satisfaction, the stubble on his jaw giving some prickly kisses over your already bitten red skin as you open your mouth to retort to his actions but instead it only releases a yearning moan.

You don't even care anymore, you just simply can't help it when seduce by a man such as him.

'Altair..' Shameful. What the fuck is up with your voice? He was the only one that had ever heard the lustful strain on your vocal cords, something that you had admitted some time ago when we first started this with a hidden blush as your only hand balls into a fist in Altair's white cloak, giving a curse of annoyance by how easy your guard is crumbling as you hear the vague chuckle that Altair gives with a deviant and cocky smile easily hoists you onto the table with little effort, the convenient excuse that always seems to be the bench of your treachery as you feel the man's hand snake its way down your sensitive inner thighs, Altair loving the way the your mouth opens up in a surprised gasp that was otherwise clamped timidly shut.

You knew this was going to happen didn't you?

And yet, you allow him to continue his toying acts, to bring out the most unusual sounds from your parted mouth that took up the limited breathing break before the man's mouth was on yours again for the tenth, maybe eleventh time?

And you can't help it but give in, allowing him to have his way with you whenever he damned pleased, because both know that you want this as much as he does.

'Oh god…Altair.' You hear yourself moan, your head tilted to the ceiling once more but you are hardly concentrating on what your eyes are viewing.

Its all in his touch, the sound of his heavy breathing against your ear as he playfully nibbles at the edge of your earlobe and whispers something seductively in your ear that you automatically feel your face turn hot and push away with embarrassment until his misleading hand makes you jerk with another sudden gasp, reflexes into play as your hand grips the man's clothing tight once more.

'Ngh..Altair…' There you go again, that same voice and possibly that same expression by the way Altair is looking at you with his cocky smile until it meets yours again.

Since when did it become so hot in here? You have to listen out carefully to realize that the bells are still repeating in their deafening noise, noticing that Altair is hardly phased by the sounds of guards above as you instinctively snap your head up, this time voluntarily with a curse.

'Relax..' Altair's thick voice whispers on your throat as his hand slides up to the base of your skull and brings your mouth down to his once more, but this isn't a valuable enough distraction.

'Altair. Stop…not now..' You mumble, though the words are not as demanding as hoped as the man merely continues with sudden ecstasy, as if the possible danger above was only fueling his actions all that more.

'Don't worry..they don't know we're here. We are safe..' the man replies, too irritably calm as more footsteps join the others up ahead, your eyes shifting upwards as your head in incapable of moving. 'You're just being paranoid' he continues with a whisper, the assassin's mouth ghosting over yours. 'This is the safest place we can be right now. Just forget about them.'

You know he's right but you can't seem to take your concentration on the men above, even after the physical repetitive claim that Altair wants of your attention as his hand gives another squeeze below, your moan lost in his mouth before he pulls back with a sigh and looks at you directly with his shaded eyes.

'Do you want me to kill them before we continue?' he speaks with a irritated voice before the man is no longer in front of you, obviously not that interested or either too eager to finish the distraction than to listen to your possible rebuttal in your reply but instead he is already halfway to the open doorway, short blade gripped tightly in one hand as you wait for a few seconds before the surprised exclaims of men other than the assassin arise only to fade into cries of the alarmed guards that fill the air their agonized screams ending so that the atmosphere is deadly quiet, you in turn blinking with some confusion until a dull thud appears from somewhere outside.

'Ok, now can we continue?' Altair asks as you feel the warmth of his hands at you once more, your eyes locked before his mouth barely touches you with a growing smile.

'Impatient bastard aren't you?' You ask half-heatedly, your arms wrapping around the back of Altair loosely, the younger man replying to you softly.

'You're just too paranoid, now fucking shut up and let me kiss you.'


End file.
